


A Matter of Conscience

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve will not be moved.





	A Matter of Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> August 2017 Drabbles  
> Prompt: Defiant

Steve was still angry, months after he’d left what was left of the Avengers. What in the hell were they thinking? _Why would he ever agree to voluntarily register to be monitored and watched by any government?_ Tony and the others might not remember history, but he had _lived_ it! They seemed to think he was being unnecessarily defiant by refusing to do it, but he knew about fascism from personal experience. 

He would not register, Sokovia Accords or not. 

He missed them all, Tony most of all. 

He understood how Tony felt, but that didn’t change anything at all.


End file.
